


You’re Blue Now

by temporaryistemporary



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Ghostbur, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Affection, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), sbi, this is about the characters not the people, this started out as something else and ended up like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryistemporary/pseuds/temporaryistemporary
Summary: Nobody knew what Ghostbur’s obsession with the color blue was all about. They would take any dyed item that was offered to them, of course, but it didn’t seem to hold the same appeal as it did to the spirit. It was especially off putting in the way it would stain their fingers, and most had taken to wiping off the substance.Except for Tommy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	You’re Blue Now

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sad from Tommy’s stream so have this half baked idea that I had
> 
> Basically Ghostbur’s blue stains whatever he touches and I thought, what if when he’s being affectionate to his friends or family, it leaves blue marks on them and they’re sad and miss him so they don’t bother to wash it off and this happened

Nobody knew what Ghostbur’s obsession with the color blue was all about. They would take any dyed item that was offered to them, of course, but it didn’t seem to hold the same appeal as it did to the spirit, who would often be seen with a strip of blue tinted cloth, wringing it in his hands like a stress ball. It was especially off putting in the way it would stain their fingers, like the excess pigment hadn’t been wiped off or given any chance to dry. Though, strangely enough, it didn’t seem to have the same lasting effect on their clothing (unlike Ghostbur, who’s yellow sweater seemed to always be tainted with blue at his sleeves) or any other non-dyed object, only lingering on skin or hair.

Most had taken to wiping off the color immediately, but only after they were sure Ghostbur had left, so as not to upset the shade. One of the only ones who didn’t follow this action, besides the spirit himself, was Tommy. The boy seemed to always have blue on him, whether it was staining his fingertips, or it was simply a swatch of the color somewhere on his face, like someone had dipped their finger in paint and swiped it across his cheek. Some days he was almost as covered in it as Ghostbur was, with the pigment smeared across his palms and smudged all over like facepaint.

He was more restrained on those days. Still loud and willing to go off on someone should the need arise, but less likely to be the one to start the usual playful conflict. The others began keeping track of the blue marks, to figure out what kind of mood Tommy would be in before they spoke to him.

Niki only briefly glanced at the strands of blue messily strewn about the boy’s head with sad eyes as she helped him rebuild his house, listening as the child cracked his normal jokes. She had seemed confused, but hadn’t asked where they had come from. Quackity had seen the streak across the Tommy’s nose, as they cackled and stole and placed blocks around the newly reclaimed L’Manberg. It had been so somber lately, and they thought a little prank would help lighten the mood. Fundy had silently stared at the mass of color at the base of the younger’s head as they sat on the docks, looking away when the younger noticed. He said nothing when the boy was more subdued than normal, even as the hybrid washed out his own strands of blue located in the same spot. Tubbo noticed the patch on his cheek, almost resembling part of a handprint but smeared heavily where the thumb would’ve fallen, on the day of the trial. His friend had been fidgety, eyes shifting around as his own fingers came up to brush against the mark throughout the hearing. Ranboo had seen the pigment smudged under Tommy’s red-rimmed eyes and absolutely covering the younger's hands, disappearing past his wrist and under his coat, even as the enderman hybrid stood a good distance away from the wall. He kept watching as those blue stained hands waved at him as the boat the other was in got further and further away.

Dream hadn’t liked the amount of blue that covered Tommy during his stay in Logstedshire, and he made the boy wash it off whenever was there. But the marks were always back by the time the man would return and eventually he quit trying.

They stopped appearing after Ghostbur had left, with his promise of handing out the invitations for the beach party, and the ones that were already there faded a few days after his departure. Tommy’s hands, however, remained blue from the gifted dye that he kept hidden and safe in his enderchest. Dream still didn’t make him wash it off.

Techno hadn’t questioned the boy’s artificially blue tinted fingers, after he found Tommy hiding in the child’s self-made basement. And Tommy hadn’t asked when he occasionally saw the piglin hybrid’s own hands stained the same familiar color. The first time the older man had witnessed the appearance of the other blue marks was once Ghostbur had shown himself, about a week after Tommy had ‘moved in’.

The spirit had called out an excited, “Technoblade!” upon seeing the hybrid shoveling excess snow out of Carl’s stable.

“Hello Ghostbur,” he rumbled, watching as the other floated over to pet the horse, leaving blue streaks in the animal's mane. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit!” The phantom exclaimed, moving to hover in front of Techno as he finished his task and put the shovel away. “Oh! And I brought a letter from Dad.” He pulled a blue stained envelope out of his inventory and handed it to the other man, who tucked it into his coat pocket. He would read it once he had gotten out of the cold.

The house was pleasantly warm when they stepped (or floated) through the door, an upside to having a roommate who could keep the fire going while Techno was out of the house. Speaking of which, Tommy was sitting by the fire, Techno’s spare cape settled atop his normal coat and a bowl of what he assumed to be some leftover stew from lunch in front of him.

“Hey Technobla-” He looked up as they rounded the corner, the greeting dying on his lips when caught sight of the spirit hovering over Techno’s shoulder. “Wil?”

(Tommy was the only one who could call the ghost by any variation of Alivebur’s name without the phantom correcting him. It was rare that he allowed even Phil or Techno to refer to him like that with no complaint. Techno wondered how Tommy had gotten the privilege, even if the shade only responded to the shortened version.)

“Hi Tommy! Where have you been?” Ghostbur asked, moving to hover over the younger. “I went through Logsted but you were gone, and so was everything else.”

“Dream blew it all up,” the boy responded, eyeing the spirit. His voice was nigh emotionless, but Techno could detect the slight waver to it. “You left.”

Ghostbur didn’t seem to notice the shift in mood, reaching out to tuck the borrowed cloak closer to Tommy. “I was handing out the invitations! Or, I was supposed to. But when I got to L’Manberg, Dream was there. He told me he would hand out the invitations, and asked me to check out a forest he had seen, but it was raining a _lot_ when I got there. Did you know I melt in the rain?”

Techno watched as the emotions flit across Tommy’s face as the ghost spoke; anger, confusion, realization, concern, and then anger again. Techno was furious as well. He didn’t know much about the beach party, Tommy had barely begun to talk about his exile, but he had no doubt in his mind that Dream had known exactly what water would do to the phantom.

“Oh,” Tommy finally spoke, the fury leaving as quickly as it came, replaced by a rather despondent look.

Ghostbur just smiled, putting his stained hands on either side of his brother's head, closing his eyes and gently knocking their foreheads together. A familial greeting that they had picked up from Phil, the one their father would do when he would return from long trips, a clawed hand combing through their hair and strong wings wrapped firmly around them. It was nice, and Tommy found himself relaxing into the affectionate gesture. He almost tipped forward when the shade leant back, cold hands retreating, and Tommy ignored the huff of amusement from Techno, opening his eyes to Ghostbur’s gentle expression. His cheeks, as well the long strands of hair that fell on either side of his face, were left blue.

“It’s good to see you again Toms, I was worried.”

“Me too.”

Techno didn’t ask why the boy didn’t just wash the dye off, nor did he question it when more spots of color replaced the ones that faded. He didn’t even say anything when he came downstairs one day to find Tommy with a messily made braid with streaks of blue throughout it. He couldn’t, when his own hair was often in a similar state. The hybrid wasn’t sure how he felt about the blue and pink combination, but he would bear with it.

It really wasn’t that surprising when Philza showed up with the unnatural pigment speckled through his wings. The unevenness of the patches didn’t look half bad, the blue color complementing nicely with the sleek black feathers, even as they shifted about every so often. The man even had matching colorful stripes in his hair, on the few occasions that he would allow it to be tied up.

It was strangely pleasant, having everyone in the same place again, not even Techno was complaining about the crowded house. The piglin hybrid had even gone out for wood, with the intention to add on more bedrooms and make the communal spaces a little bit bigger. Ghostbur was especially ecstatic, happily bouncing around the three and leaving traces of blue in his wake.

He would wake Tommy up for breakfast in the mornings, fingers brushing color through blonde hair and smearing over his forehead. Then he would sit with Phil while Techno and Tommy left the house to work around the cabin, combing gently through the man’s already tinted feathers, or handing him things from the chests as his father hustled around the house, blue coated fingers brushing against clawed ones. After lunch, the spirit would insist on fixing Techno’s hair, which had been messed up by the freezing winds, paying no mind to the dye that stained the pastel strands.

Ghostbur loved being so near to his family, it had been so long since they were all together. But that was okay, because they were here now, and he would be sure to make up for any mistakes his past self had made. He wished his son were here, so he could let the fox hybrid know how much he cared for him as well, but he was fairly certain the other didn’t want the spirit around right now. For now though, Ghostbur would remain with the family that was present, and he would let them know how much they were loved and cared for. And they wouldn’t forget it, not with the blue that stuck around as proof.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn’t supposed to end this way but I’ve been wildly swinging from anger to depression on the stages of grief and wanted happy SBI content


End file.
